


Tangled Again

by Liveandra



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Baker Butters, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, M/M, Marjorine - Freeform, Power Bottom Butters, Pre-Relationship, Sex in a Car, Tattoo Artist Kenny McCormick, Top Kenny McCormick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveandra/pseuds/Liveandra
Summary: I made my way towards the hotel bar, seeing the one person who could and did break my heart, looking as lovely as ever sitting at the hotel bar. Leopold Butters Stotch. I called him Buttercup or Leo, depending on my mood, or when he was in that mood, as he was tonight the ever beautiful Lady Marjorine.





	Tangled Again

(Author Note: So this idea came to me every time I listen to the song Closer by the chainsmokers. Just want to clarify a few things, Butters identifies as a male, but when he crossdress then Marjorine is that personality and he identifies as female during that time. He does not identify himself as transgender in this fanfic. I would prefer the term gender fluid rather. Although that is rather not the correct term either. Let's just say Butters is without a label. I feel most comfortable with the term cross-dresser, he is not necessarily a drag Queen because he does not go to drag shows. I also would like to note that this is so far only a one-chapter fanfic. I would maybe at a later time change my mind or if readers feel that they would like to read more.)

The first step I take into the South Park Inn hotel I felt warm, I knew I had to quickly check in at the front desk, quickly went over and got everything sorted. Times changed a lot for me since college, I went there and was on a scholarship for art, part-time I worked as a tattoo artist. I was very lucky, the whole town chipped in for my scholarship, I felt I did not really deserve it but I did my part, I worked and studied hard for South Park. After college I worked at the tattoo parlour full time and did a few paintings in the park for some extra money, I finally saved enough money for Karen, so that she can have the same opportunities as I did, I sent money for the family every month as well, except for Karen, I send her gifts to Ike to give to her, to make sure that nobody in the family steals them. Currently I live in Denver, I still work at the tattoo parlour but I am the one with the most clients. I have a roommate, we both work at the tattoo parlour, Pete, he is one of the goth kids that lived in South Park. I am in South Park to speak to some suppliers. I quickly went into my room, placed my bags and everything away. I made my way towards the hotel bar, seeing the one person who could and did break my heart, looking as lovely as ever sitting at the hotel bar. Leopold Butters Stotch. I called him Buttercup or Leo, depending on my mood, or when he was in that mood, as he was tonight the ever beautiful Lady Marjorine.

“Hello Marjorine, haven’t seen you in four years,” I said as I finally approached her. Funny thing is my heart was in my throat and I just think that she is still the most beautiful person I have ever met.

“Kenny, is that you? Oh Kenny! I have missed you, how are you? What have you been up to? Bartender, drink for my friend here,” Marjorine excitedly exclaimed, her face lit up in excitement as her eyes looked me over.

I sat next to her, my eyes drifting over how great she looks in that little black dress, her make-up perfected over the years, not an eyelash out of place.  
“Graduated two years ago, working full time at the tattoo shop now and living in Denver, what about you, sweet thing?” I flirted a little bit, not sure if it will work at all, Butters just broke up with me out of nowhere in first year of college and then disappeared after the face of the earth. I always assumed he realised he was better off without me.  
“Always such a charmer Kenny. Well, currently in Denver, I live above a bakery and work as the bakery’s accountant/baker of only their donuts and cream puffs. I would sometimes work at the counter but that’s pretty rare. My parents aren’t part of my life anymore, I was sent to some place and the people who worked there made a case against my parents and they now have restraining orders against them. It was hard at first but I finally feel free.”

“That’s great Marjorine, I am really sorry about your parents though, I know how much you love them, despite their actions against you.” I stated simply, my heart wrenching in sympathy for her and him.

Marjorine kissed my cheek at that moment and just took my hand. We walked towards her car, she then looked at me and kissed me on the lips, her eyes slowly getting glossy.

“You are the only one that ever understood Ken, fuck… the only one. Do you know how much I needed to hear that?” She then opened her car door of the backseat and pushed me in, I saw the exact same mattress he stole from his roommate in college and he took it to place in the backseat of his car, he said it was for revenge. I never bothered to question it, because I would steal a mattress as well back then. She started to undress, so I did as well, you know- old habits die hard and in that moment, I felt we were in college again.

“Marjorine or Buttercup?” I asked, out of complete habit and possibly nostalgia. See, back in college, Butters would sometimes after an evening of being Marjorine want to be intimate as Butters not Marjorine, he would get upset if I called him Marjorine if he wanted to be intimate with me as Butters, the same thing the other way around, so I always asked before we got intimate who would he or she preferred to be called. Just realising that I might jeopardize the evening activities I froze.

“God, I missed you. Just fucking you, Kenny, only you would bother asking that. You are a goddamn saint you know? Butters for now, please Ken?” He asked, completely naked, ready to tumble on the sheets of the mattress and looking absolutely stunning as all I could see was his pale skin and a butterfly tattoo on his hip.

I only nodded, I couldn’t find my voice, can’t believe I am going to have Butters again, naked against me, something I only dreamed of, something I thought would stay in the past. I wondered if my heart would survive him breaking my heart again.

Thoughts were interrupted with his lips against mine and I opened my mouth without waiting for an invitation, I wanted to taste his mouth again, I want to explore it, compare it to my memories, place it in a vault to always be remembered, fuck and does Butters taste good. I feel his smirk against my lips and I guess I either said it out loud or I was moaning or did something that made him smile in approval. I picked him up so that he sits on my lap, chest to chest and let my fingers play all over his skin. He is still as sensitive as I remember as he started to groan in pleasure.

“Just fuck me, please, just right here, right now, in this moment,” Butters whispered needy in my ear as he took my hands and placed them on his ass. He then bit my neck and shit, he did know that was a huge turn on for me, not a lot of people get that I like that. I squeezed his buttocks in retaliation and whispered for the lube. He gave it to me quickly and then rolled on his back and presented his hole for me, he really gets what turns me on. I made quick work into fingering him, he was already a moaning mess when I was done, what could I say, I am good with my fingers. I inserted him and being so close, intimate with him made me go crazy. Butters was in control the whole time, I just wanted this to last as long as possible. Finally we both came, I lied next to him, our breathing hard and god I loved it. After we calmed down a bit I started to draw patterns on his skin, he only stared at the cars’ roof.

“So, want to come to my hotel room, just to cuddle if you are not up for another round, I would really like to talk a bit more, maybe get your number, and maybe go on a date or two?” I asked, because damn, I really missed Butters and I want to try a relationship again. Maybe it will work, maybe it won’t, but I’d be damned if I don’t try. I never tried before, I always waited for them to ask me, or let things gradually happen, but I never was one who so strongly wanted to be in a relationship with someone like this before. This is new for me, taking the first step.  
“Yes, god yes, triple yes, yes to all those things!” Butters exclaimed and then kissed me that lead to a massive make-out session.

I will thank God every day for that ink suppliers in South Park.


End file.
